1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s) relates generally to infant food products and particularly to infant food products having low concentrations of undesired by-products produced during processing or packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that processing of food products can produce undesirable by-products. For example, when food products are roasted, the roasting process can lead to the production of undesirable acrylamide. Alternatively, when food products are subjected to cooking, for example in cans and jars, this can lead to production of undesirable furan.
Furan, like acrylamide, is a substance which is generated naturally during the heating of food products during processing. It is not a synthetic substance added to the food as an ingredient, but occurs in food products as a result of processing.
High concentrations of furan have been shown to be genotoxic and in animal experiments carcinogenic.
Furan is listed in the Department of Health and Human Services list of carcinogens, and considered as possibly carcinogenic by the International Agency for Research on Cancer, based on studies in the laboratory animals at high exposures. Thus, high concentrations of furan are undesirable in food products.
Furan can be generated by heat processing of foods comprising polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs), ascorbic acid (vitamin C), β-carotene, sugars and amino acids.